


Unexpected Demise

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Series: Halloween Horror Nights Reader-Insert Adventures [2]
Category: HHN - Fandom, Halloween Horror Nights - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, HHN, Halloween Horror Nights, Other, eddie schmidt - Freeform, terror with a chainsaw eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Reader Insert! You live in a quaint trailer park and aren't too happy with your life when all of a sudden a mysterious new stranger moves into the neighborhood. Mr tall, dark, and creepy seems a little moody and doesn't like anyone going through his things as he moves in. You being a friendly neighbor decide to offer him some help with his stuff and slowly you two develop a friendship, and perhaps a little bit more... Trigger warnings for gore and violence and junk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This story is best read if you copy and paste it into Microsoft Word or a similar document writting software and replace/edit the words below.
> 
> Enjoy your adventure!
> 
> (Y/N) replace with your first name.  
> (L/N) replace with your last name.  
> (H/C) replace with your hair color.  
> (H/L) replace with your hair length.  
> (E/C) replace with your eye color.  
> (S/T) replace with your skin tone.

It all began on October first, I remember it because I had woken up that day to the first Halloween commercial of the year...

  
My (e/c) eyes fluttered open to the unkind scorching of sun rays beaming through my window onto my face. Wincing with a grunt I quickly covered my eyes with my blanket and rolled to the side. What time was it? Glancing to my nightstand my clock looked back at me blankly, showing me that it was 12:27 pm. Ugh I slept in until noon again. With one eye open I shifted my gaze to my small tv that was still on from last night's shenanigans. It made me remember my drunken night with my friends, pulling a devilish smirk on my lips under the covers. On the tv screen pumpkins with big smiles bounced around singing some annoying jingle about halloween. Halloween? I thought it was only September? This shits getting earlier every year anymore. Finally as I gathered all my strength I sat up in my bed, impressed with myself that my hangover hadn't left me nauseous in the slightest, just a little headache. My horse calendar hung on the wall at the foot of my bed, catching my eye. Shit would you look at that, it was october already.

  
October 1st, 1999.

  
Blinking at the date I shrugged as the halloween jingle continued from the television. Pushing the blankets from myself I flung my legs off the side of the bed. Well it wasn't really a bed per say, more like two old mattresses stacked on top of each other like a bed. My family couldn't exactly afford to get me a bed and what with how work was like for me, lord knows I couldn't afford one out of my own pocket. That's why I still lived at home. Twenty two years old and still bunking with Mom and Aunt Sheryn. But I mean what's a poor girl to do in my situation? I left high school with miserable grades, only passing because Mrs.Talbot gave me extra credit so I could graduate and no good college will take me because of it. The old town I live in is depressed so finding work is a challenge, never even mind good paying work. My old job down at Galdeerie's Grocery was awesome until the folks had to shut down the family owned store because the poor people went bankrupt. They moved up to New York after that, don't remember why but it was a bummer because their son Rob was a total hottie. Anyways, that was my last job back in February and now here we were in October. It wasn't like I didn't look, there was just nothing around. When I tried going back to my job before that at Browny's Pizza to be the delivery girl they turned me away saying they just couldn't afford to pay me but that they missed me and would call me as soon as they had enough to open that position back up for pay. They had their nephew delivering for free, so I figured that wouldn't be available anytime soon. I felt bad, I just wanted to chip in around here at the least. My mom worked hard at the laundry mat, long hours were common for her and my Aunt was laid off from her job at the newspaper two years ago and was on welfare checks which was what we all more or less lived off of in our meek little trailer. I had known these cheap walls since I was five, after my dad left us my mom had no choice but to move in with Aunt Sheryn but she took good care of us in that time of need. Where he was, I had no idea but part of me wished him dead after the way he treated us.

  
My legs dangled off the side of my mattress bed as I found myself in nothing but underwear, apparently I had dis clothed upon arriving home. Licking my lips tiredly I gazed at my clothes from the previous night, tossed about in disarray and smelling strongly of booze which made my nose wrinkle. Pushing off the bed and onto my feet I moved to my dresser and pulled open my underwear drawer, plucking my plaid bra from it I pulled it on myself before securing it onto myself. I pulled out the matching panties and changed my underwear too, gotta have good hygein. Moving to the sock drawer I moved some to the side until my eyes spotted my halloween socks, little black things with orange jack o lanterns and white ghosts on them. With a soft smile I grabbed them and pulled them onto my feet, kitschy I like it. Closing the drawers I opened the ones below them and pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans and slipped them on, then my old Alice Cooper t-shirt I cute into a tank top years ago after getting some of Aunt Sheryn's blonde hair dye on the sleeve. With my outfit now on I picked up all my dirty clothes on the floor into a ball and turned off my TV. Yawning I pushed open my door, moving through the plastic beaded curtain into the cramped hallway. Finding the family hamper in the joke of a linen closet I dumped the pile in and continued on my way to the kitchen.

  
No one was home so it was deathly quiet as I walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Cracking it open I brought the can to my lips and sipped on the cold sugary beverage before closing the refrigerator door. Glancing to the counter a bag of chips sat there beckoning me to dine on them. Swiping them I unrolled the plastic bag opened and pulled a salty chip out and munched away. The living room only a step beyond the small kitchen caught my eye as I stepped over to the coffee table and flicked on the news. Nothing interesting. I kept munching and sipping as I moved over to the counter in the kitchen again. Swiping the box of cat food beside the cereal boxes my friends always joked about I turned to the coat rack beside the front door between the kitchen and living room. Setting my handful of things down on the nearby counter I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it onto myself. Sliding my feet into my black rolled down combat boots on the floor I pulled on my Tales from the Crypt beanie that had hung on the coat rack as well. Then picked up all my things from the counter and opened the front door and then the screen door.

  
Stepping outside onto the square wooden platform of a porch it was uncharacteristically chilly out, I went down the few stairs there was onto the asphalt driveway and over to the outdoor table. Our old neighbors had given us the table and chairs complete with umbrella when they had moved out a few months back. I loved it, the chairs even had cushions on them so they were real cozy. I plopped down onto the chair and put my things onto the table, the tv inside on loud enough to hear through the open front door, the screen door blocking off anything from sneaking inside. Beside me on the ground up against the trailer sat three little plastic food bowls of different colors and shapes for stray cats in the trailer park. I took the box of cat food and poured the kitty chow into the empty bowls. As I did the sound immediately grabbed the attention of one as a calico came around the back of my neighbor's trailer and meowed. I looked to him and smiled, "Hey Elvis, whatchya up to?" I closed the box and put it up on the table beside my chips and soda.

  
Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my box of cigarette's and lighter. Bringing one to my mouth I lit it, the end glowing a bright yellow as light grey smoke began to drift from it into the air. Taking a drag I took it from my lips into my fingers and let out the smoke into the air. The cancer sticks having a relaxing effect on me made me slump a bit in my cozy chair and watch as Elvis pleasantly nibbled at the cat food. I lazily sighed as I thought of what I might do with my day. I could hang around here and do nothing, or I could go through the town again hunting for a nonexistent job seeing as no one is freaking hiring. Pursing my lips at the thought I was interrupted by the sound of voices. Perking my ears slightly I uncaringly turned my attention to the end of the driveway, two boys around 11 were walking by with their bikes talking about something or other. I knew them well, Michael and Tommy they were cousins and always on their bikes since they were born.

  
"Yeah but did you see the way he looked at me? Talk about Jeffery Dahmer! I just wanted to see if he had anything else cool in that stupid box." "Yeah man he wanted to kill us, wasn't it weird how he didn't have anything else but-"  
"Hey fellas, what are you up to?" I yelled down to the boys. They were always laughing and riding around like maniacs, what had them so down? "Hey (y/n)!" They greeted back. "What's up?" I asked again. "Trying to get away from a serial killer!" Tommy yelled up to me before his brother could silence him. My brows pursed, "Serial killer?" I asked. Michael swatted at his brother's arm but Tommy began walking his bike up the drive way to me. "Old Tristan up to his tricks again? Do I gotta break his arm or did you deserve it?" I asked raising a brow. "No, no it wasn't Tristan. There's a new guy." Tommy explained as Michael followed behind him over to me. "A new guy?" I asked. "Yeah and he's real weird too. He's moving into a trailer over on Cherry Road, that old sand colored one Mrs. Peterson died in?" Michael spoke. "Yeah, I remember." I answered rolling my eyes at the unintentional disrespect kids had at death.

  
"He's really big and creepy lookin', he reminds me of a wrestler or somethin'. He seemed kinda cool at first, has all these boxes of nifty stuff and all me and Michael were tryin' to do was get a look at some of it. It was a box of movies, all horror movies. Ya know, stuff we ain't supposed to watch but we do when momma's not lookin'. I was lookin' through to see if he had any cool funny stuff like with Jim Carrey or somethin' and he came out and ran over to us, he's real tall and just glared at me like he wanted to kill me. He told us to never touch his stuff again and to leave before somethin' bad happens to us, somethin' bloody, somethin' what can't be undone. That's what he said. It was so weird. He watched us as we left and kept lookin' at us real mean like. We thought he was cool at first but now he reminds us of that guy momma's afriad of, Jeffrey Dahmer or whatever." Tommy explained.

  
Sitting up in my seat I took another drag from my cigarette as I listened. "Yeah but boys, you aren't supposed to be digging around in other peoples things. It's rude and your momma wouldn't like it. You can't blame the poor guy for getting mad that a couple of strange kids are digging around in his stuff. How would you feel if he dug around in your stuff?" They both just shrugged at me before Michael whispered to Tommy that he knew I wouldn't understand. "Alright go on, go home and stop digging through other people's things. You aren't a couple of raccoons!" I shooed them away jokingly. They both left alright enough. Turning my attention to the information they told me I was surprised someone was moving in and I hadn't known about it. Hrm, call me nosey but I kinda wanna see this creepy guy for myself I thought as I puffed on my cigarette.


	2. The New Guy

After finishing my cigarette and chucking my food inside I found myself walking up Cherry Road. My hands in my jacket pockets as I walked, I could see the moving trailer on the back of a van in the driveway for that old sand colored trailer. Coming closer I noticed boxes littered the driveway and front yard of the trailer that was more or less off to itself from the other trailers and much closer to the woods than any of the others. Walking up to the driveway I found most of the boxes were open or had no lids to really speak of. My eyes widened as I found the box of horror VHSs the boys were talking about. Wow, no kidding this guy had a lot I mused in my skull as my eyes moved over the different titles that were visable. Looking up from the box I saw no one until movement caught my eye from the front door. Pulling a friendly small smile onto my features I watched as a large man stepped into the sunlight. He was tall, must be at least 6'4" and buff. He was white but his skin was tanned, implying he spends alot of time outside maybe? His hair was pitch black and his eyes bright emerald green. Upon seeing me he looked at me almost suspiciously, his face rather stoic. Walking up to me briskly, a smile never crossing his face he stopped just before me and picked up a box into his arms. "Can I help you?" he asked, but his intensity almost seemed like he commanded it. I was stunned, he towered over me, I could now see how kids could be a little intimidated by the guy. 

Remembering my smile I spoke in a friendly tone, "Hi, my name is (f/n) and I live over on the next street. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and see if you maybe needed a hand or something." I glanced around, he was all alone. "Seeing as there's no one to help you out." I finished my words with an innocent smile, though he seemed utterly unmoved. "I didn't realize the neighborhood had a welcoming committee..." he snarked. I remained silent, unsure of what to say or do. His green eyes began eyeing me up and down which was kinda sketchy as hell. What was he sizing me up to see how quickly he could snap me in half with his huge muscles? What was with this guy? I was trying to be friendly and welcoming. The boys couldn't have made him this sour. "I'm just here to help if you'd like." I smiled, standing my ground. Giving a tiny amused smirk he cocked his head back a bit, "Fine. Grab a box, but if you break anything I'll break you." he threatened, I guess teasingly but honestly I wasn't too sure. Reaching down I picked up the box under the one he took of horror movies. Following him I glanced down into the box I had, what was in this anyway? My eyes widened in surprise. More horror movies. More VHS movies of terror and maniacs looked back up at me from within the box. Looking back up to the guy in front of me, only seeing the back of his head as I followed him to his trailer I started getting creeped out. Big, dark, sour guy obsessed with horror movies? This seems a little brow raising, don't you think?

  
Stepping up onto his small platform of a porch I stopped short as he stepped inside of his darkened trailer. My wide (e/c) eyes blinked in uncertainty. It sure was dark in there, and this guy seemed creepy as hell. Glancing over my shoulder my heart beat sped up some as I only just fully realized how alone I felt. His trailer was off and any from the others and trees more or less blocked any view of where I stood even now let alone once I was inside. Looking back through the black doorway I licked my lips, arguing with myself in my head of whether I was just being silly or if the strange chill in my spine was something worth listening to. "Hey, comin' or not?" his voice beckoned from inside almost making me jump a bit. Pulling an awkward smile onto my features I tried to mask my intimidation, but something just told me it wasn't being masked well. I sheepishly chuckled, "Why don't you come here and take the box so I can run and grab another?"

  
Nothing, no answer. Just silence. Nothing but the soft breeze of wind rustling through the trees could be heard until my ears pricked up at the sound of squeaking wood as his form was illuminated by the sunlight as he came into the doorway up to me. Looking down at me skeptically he opened his screen door wide, "What are you? Afraid? Just put the box down by the other ones in there." He instructed as he pointed off somewhere inside. My eyes flickered between him and the darkness. After a moment of stagnation on my end he scoffed and rolled his eyes. His attitude irritated me, as if he were better than me because of how I was behaving. Then again I did even question myself as to if I was behaving oddly or not. I mean this was my neighborhood, I'd been here a lot longer than he has. I knew Mrs.Peterson's house from running things over to her when she got real sick at the end lots of times, so if anything I had the advantage here. Swallowing silently to myself I stiffed up my lip and marched past him into the dark mobile home. Once more than five steps inside I immediately regretted my decision, it was dark - really dark. I could barely see the box in my own hands. "I can't see where you want me to put this." I spoke turning around, being only slightly comforted in the fact that I could still see his silhouette in the doorway and not directly behind me like my mind had envisioned nightmarishly. "Well well now, aren't we brave?" He teased grimly, his voice low but crisp.

  
"I'm serious, I can't see." I replied sharply. "Let your eyes adjust for a second." He answered. "But-" "Let your eyes adjust." he commanded. With a sigh I looked further into the darkness, fear clenching me firmly as my eyes searched for sight of anything other than the light from the doorway he stood in. After a short moment forms started appearing. My eyes flickered about as I began to see the boxes and furniture in the darkness. Huh, he was right. Just nearby where I currently stood I could make out the sight of other boxes with videos stacked against the wall. Moving over to it I placed the box carefully on top of the closest one to me before turning to face the doorway again. "See? Told you. It's a pain but it's not that difficult, better to do this in daylight that way I get a little bit of sun to help me out. This place doesn't have many windows though so I guess not too much help. My electric isn't on yet, won't be until around seven so I have to make due for now." He explained and turned beginning back outside for another box. I stood there blinking. Wow, I felt like a jerk. He isn't dangerous, at least not as dangerous as I imagined but he was intimidating as all get out.   
I continued to help him bring in boxes of all sorts of stuff. Horror videos, tools, junk - like some of his stuff literally looked like garbage. Like he pulled it out of some rusted junk heap at a scrap yard. Maybe he was an inventor or something? I didn't know, I didn't question, I just helped him bring stuff in and put it where he said. The only furniture I brought in were chairs as he did all the heavy stuff himself, his ego probably not allowing me to help. We continued until the sun began to set and we found nothing else outside.

  
"And that's the last box, I'm pretty sure." I smiled as I set it down onto his kitchen counter, my eyes now fully adjusted to the inside of his home. He was kneeled down on the floor setting up his television on it's stand in the nearby living room as he turned to me. "Great. Now that's all done." I leaned against the counter with a confused smile, no thank you? With a tired sigh through my nose I turned my head and looked around his place. The layout was totally different from my own home, but it was still a three bedroom which was weird considering he seemed to be living alone. "So is it just you or?" I asked as my gaze moved about. "Yeah." He answered quickly, seeming intent on what he was doing with the television and VCR. "Just me." he finished.

  
I nodded, unsure of what to really do at this point. "Well, I guess I should leave you to get yourself situated now since there's not anything left for me to help with. It was really nice meeting you- um, I didn't catch your name before I don't think?" I spoke with my smile and moved over to the door which happened to be right beside where he was setting up his tv. He looked up at me before gruffly setting the wires he was holding down and rising to his feet. His hair barely not rubbing against the ceiling. "That's because I didn't tell you." He answered shortly. He looked down at me for a long moment as if studying me, I felt so uncomfortable I all but froze. "....I guess I should do something to repay you, huh?"

  
"Oh no, no that's alright. No payment necessary. I was only helping to be nice, not to get anything." I grinned as I explained, hoping he would let me leave. "No it's fine. You did something for me, now I gotta do something for you." He said briskly before walking past me, brushing against me as he moved into the kitchen. "No that's alright, we'll just call it an I owe you or something. You don't owe me anything anyways." I chirped a laugh out of discomfort. "Sit down." He ordered pointing at the stools at his kitchen bar. My eyes followed to the wooden stools then back at him, "Oh no, thank you but I-" "Sit down." he commanded. I moved to the stool and sat down without thinking. After being seated I realized myself and wondered why the hell I obeyed like some dog. I looked over to him as he picked up his cell phone on the counter. How long had that been there? I didn't notice it earlier. He pulled a card out of his jeans pocket and dialed a number that seemed to be on the card. Something stained the card, like oil or something but I didn't get a good look as he stuffed it back in his pocket. He spoke into the phone as he turned around no longer facing me. Suddenly I jumped at the unexpected shock of bright light. Closing my eyes tight I slowly opened them to realize his electricity had just come on, it must be close to seven now. He looked up at his lights too. Now it might have been my imagination but I could have sworn I almost saw a slight crack of a smile as he found his electricity to have been turned on. The surprise of the lights had made me not pay any attention to his phone call and as I finally regained interest in it he hung up. "It'll just be a few minutes." He said as he stuffed the phone into his pocket and walked over into the living room, returning to setting up his tv. "What will?" I asked. He didn't answer. "...Eddie." He stated. "What?" "It's Eddie. Eddie Schmidt." I realized now that he was finally telling me his name. Wow, progress! "Oh. Mine is (y/n) (l/n)." I explained. He nodded as he continued to work.

  
"So are you a horror buff? You have a lot of horror movies I see." I asked trying to be friendly. "I guess you could say that...Technically slashers are my favorite." He answered. "I like scary movies too. Every Halloween I watch a marathon of the Michael Myers Halloween movies...What's your favorite?" I continued to chat. He looked over his shoulder at me, "...I guess I like Texas Chainsaw Massacre...I have a lot of favorites." He turned away and back to his work. Had I offended him? Why did he look at me like that? "...I'm surprised a girl like you would be into horror movies." He said. My brows furrowed down at his words. What was my Tales from the Crypt hat and Alice Cooper tank not enough? Was it because I was a girl? I resented his words. "What girls can't like horror movies?" I questioned, sass clearly in my tone though I hadn't intended it. He looked over his shoulder at me again, his brow raised. "Huh, how about that. You've got bite." He turned back to his precious television. "I just meant not many women like that kinda stuff. I thought you were only wearing that for fashion." He spoke, his voice still sharp and short, as if everything he said was condescending. "Well I don't." I responded with just as quick and sharp.   
Then he moved away from the television set and clicked the remote to turn it on. It came on instantly and revealed a big smiling pumpkin on the screen as a jingle played, the same commercial as earlier. "Good." Was all he spoke before moving over to his video boxes. Pulling one out he moved back to the tv stand and unsleeved the video, popping it into the VCR. Static showed across the screen until an FBI warning lit up the screen.Suddenly a honk came from outside, making my head turn in startlement. He stood and moved to the front door, opening it he slid past the screen door and outside into the night. It was only then that it hit me, god it was late. I had spent my whole day with this guy, I needed to get home and have some dinner. I hadn't eaten anything but chips today. I stood up and began over to the door when he surprised me and was coming back inside. I jumped back as he made his way into the kitchen, a box in his arms he set down onto the counter. He opened it revealing pizza. "The idiot delivery guy wouldn't come to the door. Insisted I pay out there. Tch, I didn't tip him." I realized it was Browny's, the place I used to work for. God that nephew guy was a lazy delivery guy. That aside, he ordered pizza?

  
"Here, have as much as you want." He said moving to a cooler on the other counter. "I only have beer." He explained as he pulled out two cans, putting one beside the pizza box for me. Shock was an understatement. He got me pizza and beer for helping him move some boxes and chairs? After how he treated me this whole time, he got me pizza and beer? I must be in the twilight zone. He picked up a piece for himself and took a bite before moving past me over to the living room again. My eyes were wide as I watched him move away before turning my eyes on the pizza. I knew Browny's, the pizza was delicious and the beer can hadn't been open. Uneasily I picked up the beer can and popped it open, taking a sip of the alchoholic drink before grabbing a slice of pizza. Taking a bite I looked over to Eddie to find he was watching the movie he had put on. Stepping closer I looked to the screen to find it was Halloween he had put on. He was being hospitable, woah. I was stunned in the unexpected situation I had found myself.

  
"You can sit down if you want." He said starring at me with his cold gaze. Caught off guard I turned to look to him with wide eyes. "Thanks." I answered unsure of what was happening. I stepped over to one of the chairs I had brought in and sat down, watching the movie as I ate. Neither one of us spoke as we both simply munched on our pizza and watched the film. He got up and got himself two more pieces but I was good with my one. After a while I finished my beer and pizza and stood up. "Thank you, you really didn't have to do that. But thank you, it was delicious. I'd better head out now, it's getting late. It was awesome meeting you Eddie, and I hope you enjoy your new place." I smiled as I began for the door. He stood up and followed me, "You're leaving?" he asked. "I gotta go home, my Mom and Aunt will be wondering where I've gotten to." I opened his door and stepped outside past the screen door into the night air. His porch light illuminating my way down the steps. He followed me outside which made me turn around to face him, he seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't. "Hey, also by the way. Um those kids that bothered you earlier? They were looking through your stuff? I'm sorry about that, they're just some annoying kids who live around here. They're in everybody's business. I hope they didn't offend you or anything because though they're not the most well behaved they aren't bad kids. Just annoying." I laughed at my final words. He stepped down and over to me making me want to back up with how close he came. "Yeah well, they'd better stay out of my stuff." "They will, I think you scared them today which might just be a good thing. They probably won't bother you much because of it." I laughed again, he didn't seem as amused.

"Hm, well thanks again for the pizza and beer. It was nice. See you later." I smiled and began to turn away. "...Yeah well thank you for the boxes or whatever." He said. He finally freaking said! He thanked me! Oh my god who knew? The words thank you were in his vocabulary! I turned back to him with an impressed smile, "Well thank you too, sir." I nodded and turned again beginning on my way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, this is only the beginning of the story! Lots more to come :)


	3. Boomer

On my walk home I wasn't sure how I felt after my encounter with the new guy. Eddie Schmidt. Mister tall, dark, and spooky. He sure was weird and creepy, super intimidating and dark. And yet, I had these weird mixed emotions about him. Even weirder. I found myself back on my own street, approaching my own mobile home. The lights were all on and I could hear the cackles of my Mom and Aunt Sheryn inside. Jogging up the drive way I passed by the hoard of cats eating from the bowls before popping up the stairs in opening the screen door before opening the front door.

Stepping inside I smiled, "Hey!" I greeted before slipping out of my leather jacket. Aunt Sheryn and my Mom were in the small dining room off from the kitchen eating chinese dinner.

"(y/n) where in the hell have you been? We got you beef and broccoli, it's on the counter." My Mom greeted me with.

"Come sit down with us?" Aunt Sheryn waved me over.

I picked up my food and grabbed another soda from the fridge before moving to take a seat at the table.

"So where were you?" My Mom asked again. Christ I'm twenty two and I'm still getting questioned as to my where abouts.

"A new guy moved in over on Cherry Road. I was helping him with his boxes and stuff." I explained.

"A guy?" Aunt Sheryn questioned with a grin.

I raised a brow, "Yeah, a guy."

"Was he cute?" She asked raising her brows.

I hadn't really thought about that until this moment. He wasn't unattractive.

"Oh my god why is it always about that with you guys?" I laughed it off uncomfortable with the question I didn't know the answer to. Taking a bite of my chinese food I silenced myself before the questioning could continue. 

"What's he like?" My Mom asked.

Rolling my eyes I swallowed, "How was your day at work?" I tossed the questions back onto them.

"Oh my god, so your mother was just telling me about how Debbie, you remember the real bitchy one, got caught stealing today!" Aunt Sheryn exclaimed.

"What?!" I asked shocked with a big smile, that bitch deserved whatever she got for that. I turned to my Mom, "What now?"

 

That night as I laid down in bed and looked up at the low ceiling, ignoring my flashing tv, I wondered to myself about the new guy - Eddie. What did I think of him? Why was I confused on my stance of that man? He was rude and creepy but polite and giving. He was an enigma to me. And that question Aunt Sheryn raised, did I find him attractive? Why I was even giving that question a thought was beyond me. I dunno, he wasn't not attractive but I wouldn't go around saying yeah he's attractive. I mean, oh I don't know what I mean. It's weird. He's weird and how I feel about him is weird. Whatever. I turned over in my bed and pulled the blankets up further on me. What even ever. I spaced out at the television screen as The Fresh Prince of Bel Air flashed about the screen and that lulled me into a nice relaxing deep sleep.

  
The next day my eyes fluttered open to find the sun beating down on me through my window again, just as it did every morning. Bringing my fists to my eyes I rubbed them awake more. The small bright room coming more into focus now as I lowered my hands down to my side. Looking up at the ceiling still I huffed a tired sigh, time to start another day. Pushing off the mattress to sit up in bed my (h/l) (h/c) hair messy from tossing and turning during the night, I blinked still trying to wake up. Pulling the blankets from me I swung my legs off the side of the bed and faced the television that was still on. Standing up I walked across the floor in nothing but my oversized AC/DC shirt, undies, and socks with little pumpkins on them. I clicked the power button on the tv to turn it off before stretching my arms above my head and arching my back.

  
Giving a yawn as I relaxed back to a normal tired stance I moved to my door and opened it, again pushing past the plastic beaded curtain in the doorway. The place was deathly silent again as I was home alone again, not that I wasn't already used to it. I soon found myself in the small bathroom relieving myself on the toilet before wiping myself and flushing. Standing up from the porcelain seat I stepped over to the shower and turned it on. The radio in the windowsill caught my eye and so I turned it on, a country station came on at first touch but I fiddled with the dial as the water heated itself. Finally I found a rock station and left it be, disrobed, then climbed into the shower. The steaming hot water cascaded over my skin as I felt myself relax and sigh. My eyes opened and my ears pricked up as the familiar beginning riff began playing from the radio, Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult was on. I smiled to myself, I always liked that song.

  
Reaching for the soft pink shampoo bottle my head bobbed to the beat of the song, I sang along in whispered tones at the words I knew while washing my hair. Steam danced through the small bathroom as the song filled the air with it's melody. As I rinsed the conditioner from my hair my eyes bursted open as I jumped. Bang! Bang! Bang! Blinking with wide eyes I turned to face the noise. It sounded like something was beating at the walls. I quickly turned off the water in an effort to hear better. Bang! Bang! Bang! It was only then I realized it was the front door, someone was knocking at the door which was weird since we did have a doorbell. I pushed the curtains aside as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I suppose I washed myself well enough. Grabbing another towel I tried drying my hair a bit before leaving the room. Moving through the trailer I walked up to the front door and peaked out of the spy hole on the door. And what did my wandering eye spy through that peep hole?

  
"Eddie?" I whispered to myself in confusion.

Pulling away from the door I wasn't exactly sure what to do. What could he want? Why was he here? How did he know where I lived? Had he followed me last night?

Bang! Bang! Bang! I jumped at the unexpected loud sound. Shit, that guy had a big fist. I uneasily unlocked the door and opened it slightly, preparing to slam it shut and lock it up again at one wrong move on his end. Peeking out from behind the door, water still dripping from my skin with nothing but a towel to censor me I could feel my face showed my uncomfortable confusion.

"Eddie?" was all I could get out.

"(y/n)?" He responded in his normal cold tone though his brow raised in a bit of a shock to see me standing before him. As if he was just as surprised as I was.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, my eyes shifting about to see if anyone was around who could see us so I could feel more at ease that I wasn't alone.

He just looked over my home and myself before finally speaking, "So this is where you live, huh?"

My brows met in perplexity at what he was here for.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Fixing his gaze intently into my eyes he regained himself, "Your dog. It was sniffing around my place and getting itself into stuff it shouldn't." He explained.

I didn't have a dog. 

"My dog?" I asked, clearly having no idea what he was talking about.

"It's in my truck. Little grey thing." He explained pointing with his thumb to my driveway where his car sat with a cairn terrier in the passenger seat panting away looking around all dumb. I could barely see the sight from my angle but I got the just of it.

"Oh! That's the Wilkins' dog, Boomer. He must have gotten out." I explained.

"It's tag said it lived here. 2548-"

"No, this is 2546, they live right over there. Diagonal from us." I smiled though I interrupted him.

He turned to look, probably now feeling stupid. After a long moment he uncaringly let out a simple, "Oh."

  
Turning back to me he blinked coldly, "Weird running into you again."

My brows frowned upward at the awkwardness of the situation, almost feeling bad for him in that moment but still not.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Well I'll bring it to their place then." He spoke as he began turning away and heading down the steps.

"Wait!" I shouted, shocking myself with my volume, as I stepped out from behind the door a little. He turned back to me and I felt a little sheepish from screaming.

"They aren't home, they won't be home until later. I can take him and bring him home when they get back." I smiled.

  
He stood there, looking over me silently. "Guess I came at a bad time." He spoke, referring to the towel around myself and my dripping hair.

"I was just getting out of the shower, it's fine." I explained looking past him to the dog in the car. "It's fine, really. I'll take the dog and bring him home when they come back." I smiled.

"Fine, take it." He agreed coldly.

Turning from me he began to his car. I stepped closer inside, the cold autumn air not feeling too nice on my warm skin. After a minute he brought the dog to my front door in his arms. 

"Here." He handed the dog out to me. Taking Boomer in my arms warmly, I held him to me fighting off his friendly kisses.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll get him home safe and sound." I reassured him, but when I looked to him he was already back at his car. There really was no end to his loner attitude. Turning from the door I closed it behind me before letting the dog down onto the floor. He began sniffing around and exploring my home as I locked the front door. I walked back to my room and dried off.

  
I changed into a fresh outfit of cigarette jeans and a grey flannel shirt. Popping my combat boots on again with fresh simple purple socks on my feet, I sat on the couch in the living room. Boomer sat near me, watching my every move as his tail shook. In front of me on the coffee table I gathered a paper and pen. Quickly I wrote out a note, explaining to the Wilkins' that I had Boomer and he was safe. Boomer whined to me for my attention. Giving the cutie a smirk I stood up, taking the note, and reached for my jacket.

  
After a minute I was outside, my leather jacket to keep me warm, making my way over to The Wilkins' trailer. 2548. I stepped up to their front door about to place the note somewhere they'd see it when I heard a sound from within the trailer. It sounded like something fell over. My brows frowned downward in confusion, I thought no one was home.

  
I knocked on the door and then heard scattering. There was more than one person in there. After a minute the door opened, Tyler Wilkins stood in the doorway.

"Oh hey, (y/n). What brings you here, on this marvelous beautiful day? Night? Whatever, man." Tyler greeted me, while visibly swaying. Was he drunk?

"Tyler? Are you alright?" I questioned skeptical of his state.

Swaying more now he nodded, "Oh yeah! Nah, I'm great, man. I'm just hangin' out wiff some friends, ya know? So..." He insisted, now slurring his words badly.

Suddenly a female popped her head out from behind the door as well. She looked only about fifteen or so, too young to be with eighteen year old Tyler. "Hey, who's that Tyler?!" She screamed bitterly, though slurring her words as well.

Then I got it, the smell of marijuana leaked from within the trailer out at me. These kids were drinking and doing pot. With a sigh and roll of my eyes I brought my hands to my hips.

"Really, Tyler? Your dog got out, I have him. Look I'm not going to judge but you need to keep an eye on your dog. He got into the new neighbors stuff." I explained, annoyed.

"Oh my gawd, it worked! How'd the creep react?" The girl laughed.

My face dropped into confusion, "Wait, you knew? What worked?"

"Well, now (y/n), Crystal here had this great idea to fuck with the new guy. He's such a creep." Tyler explained.

"I bet he's like retarded or something!" Crystal interrupted.

"We threw some hotdog wieners over in his yard, like hid it in bushes and everything so a bunch of animals go to his place. It's hilarious! I just didn't think Boomer would have fallen for it. I mean I thought he was right here."

"Nah, I knew we left him back there." Crystal added.

"You knew, Crystal? Why didn't you say somethin' man?"

"Because that little shit bit me, babe. Don't be mad." Crystal smothered Tyler in her arms, now sensually begging for forgiveness.

I stood there in silent anger. These rude morons. What is it with this neighborhood just up and deciding to hate on the new guy? Sure he wasn't the most friendly guy around but damn, he didn't deserve this bullshit.

"Don't do that. Tyler, I expect better from you. God, you guys are assholes." I rolled my eyes in frustration but I could tell this conversation was going no where right now. They were too high and drunk to care.

Closing the door for them I turned and began back to my place to lock the door. I'd have to go clean this mess up now too, before any bears go after those hot dogs from the forest. This entire thing was so messed up.

 


End file.
